Kari's Thoughts
by Maneishy
Summary: Kari's point of view on the first adventure. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

_**Please Please Be Gentle!This is my first fic ever...I wanted to capture some of kari's feelings and thoughts right before her brother Tai came home and then had to go back to the DigiWorld...**_

_**I want to dedicate this to my big brother, who is always protecting and taking care of me. In some ways our relationship is just like Tai and Kari's- giggle- anyways thank you for reading my little story. I hope you like it, and please feel free to review...Thank you!**_

It's been 4 years; I don't believe my brother remembers what happened that night. My protector, who is always worried about my well being, the one that is liked by everyone, who is funny, short tempered, strong-headed, but he cares a lot for others, always putting himself in danger in order to help his friends and family. He is always busy out with people or playing soccer, or failing in some subject in school- giggle- but never fails to be by my side to make sure I'm well and happy.

He is the complete opposite of me. His quiet, sickly little sister, who always gets others in trouble when they try to protect her from the outside world and the many dangers it holds for a girl this frail. My life mostly consists of staying at home in bed, with a fever, thinking about events of the past and present, especially of how I see things that others don't.

For example, sometimes there are strong earthquakes or blizzards in the middle of summer. In the TV, they show images of such phenomenons, and give explanations of why it occurred and most times blame it on the Global Warming. But I know, I know that this changes in the climate and catastrophes that fall upon the people of this Earth have nothing to do with the Global Warming or any explanation the news channel has given so far. I see them, those creatures, again and again, just how I did 4 years ago, when I was with my brother, on that night…when those creatures appeared along with that strange light, the same creatures that I see when they show the pictures of towns and cities that have been affected by this "phenomenon". They are always there, even though they disappear most of the time, just like the beasts that my brother and I saw 4 years ago. The only difference is that no one can see them the way I do, not even my brother can see them like he saw the ones long ago.

I haven't mentioned those creatures to anyone; I know they wouldn't believe me, not even my brother, since he probably forgot about the ones from long ago. Plus, his too busy, and I don't want to bother him with things from the past that don't hold much meaning to him.

I got up from bed, headed for the kitchen in order to feed Nico, our family cat. I had stayed home today with a fever, and was feeling a bit dizzy as I stumbled to the kitchen. But as I was walking towards the bag full to the brim of cat food, I noticed a note on the dinner table. With curiosity, I walked towards it.

"Gone to summer camp, I'll be back on a few days!"

"He left…"I mumbled in disappointment, thinking of how I was supposed to go to that summer camp along side my brother, but had gotten sick on the last minute, and had no choice but to stay home in bed. A few tears started running down my cheek; I wiped them, ignoring the feeling of sadness that was forming inside me. I shouldn't be feeling sad at all, but happy for my brother, who is probably having a blast with his new friends…

I decided to forget about the summer camp completely and focus on feeding Nico. I took the little bowl that had written "Nico" in front of it, and began filling it with the brown bits of the cat food. Once I was done I began to feel a slight headache and began walking to my room where my brother and I slept on bunk beds, but as I was getting there, my legs started to feel a bit wobbly until they finally gave out on me, and I fainted on the hard wooden bedroom floor.

I must have been out for at least 40 minutes when I heard the door open, and someone having a conversation. I immediately recognized my brother's voice talking with a some-what familiar voice…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for your comments! Also, there was a comment that caught my attention n I think I should apologize for saying that Kari and Tai's cat is named "Nico" instead of "Miko", but what I should explain is that I'm from Chile, so I watch Digimon in Spanish, and in the Spanish version they call the cat "Nico" since that is a real name in Spanish. But still I'm sorry that I made that mistake, and if I make any future mistakes like that please tell me since I'm guiding myself with the Spanish version. Also something else was mentioned. I know that Kari seems too mature for an 8 year old. But, since Kari has always been a bit of a weird, sixth sensed child, who is always stuck at home for being sick, has been developed into a more mature but kind and sensitive child.**_

_**But anyways thank you for commenting on my first fic! If you want me to keep writing just tell me please!**_

"Brother" I whispered while leaning on the door, trying not to fall again from my dizziness.

"Kari…" My brother replied to my sudden appearance in surprise, while trying to hide a pinkish ball that looked like…

"and Koromon" I said in delight and wonder, but couldn't go up to them, since if I left the support of the door, Im sure I would fall down again, so I just watched the little pink creature that Brother and I had take care of so many years back, before we had moved to this little apartment in Odaiba.

"Hello" said Koromon with excitement and a free going attitude that seemed to always be there, just like I remembered him from 4 years ago. I smiled at Koromon, it was good to see him again,. I still wasn't sure if it was the same Koromon that I had met so long ago, but if he was, I doubted he remembered me. I was just 4 years old back when we first met, so he wouldn't recognize me.

This comment of mine caught my brother off guard "You know him, Kari?"

I looked at him and said "Of course I do Brother…I remember him…"I said, as he stared at me in surprise.

My dizziness was leaving me and my legs felt less wobbly, now that my brother was here with me, I felt more secure.

But wasn't he supposed to be on that summer camp? I looked at my brother; he seemed really tired, used up, which was unusual for him except for when he was waking up in the morning. He looked deep in thought, so it would be a bit of an annoyance of me to ask him questions, if he came back there must have been a reason behind it. I didn't want to dwell too much the reason why he was back, at the moment I was just happy for the fact that he was back.

Finally, he looked up and asked as he looked around "Where's mom and dad?"

"With Grandma, she's at the hospital, but it's not something serious" He seemed to be a bit worried about the news of our Grandmother in the hospital, but he seemed to believe me when I said it wasn't serious.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school today?" He asked, but he probably already knew the answer perfectly well, but was asking me anyways so I wouldn't feel like I was always being a burden for everyone.

"I had a fever in the morning so I stayed in bed, but I'm much better now" I said and smiled as he, in a caring manner put his hand on my forehead and compared my temperature to his.

"Yes, your fever is gone" He stated, showing a brotherly relief. I just smiled in contempt at the fact that he was here taking care of me. "Well, I'm starving, who wants to eat?" He said cheerfully.

"Me!" Koromon and I raised our hands happily at the thought of some food.

I've never seen Tai cook before. It was such a surprised that I just stared at him as he made the omelets while I sat down on the table chair next to Koromon. For a moment I wondered how my Brother and Koromon were able to meet each other once more.

"Ready!" My brother said with a huge grin on his face, probably a bit proud at the fact that he was able to show his sister his new cooking skills. He placed my plate in front of me, while Koromon and he started to eat, almost as if they were racing to see who ate the whole meal first.

I looked at them and then at my plate. I picked up the spoon and ate a small bite of the omelet. To my surprise it tasted incredible.

"It's good" I immediately said, surprise was imprinted on my face.

"Matt taught me how to cook in the DigiWorld" he responded to my comment, I wondered how he could have learned how to cook in one day, even though he went to where Koromon lived.

"Ahh…that was good" Tai patted his belly,as he and Koromon had just finished eating.

"You can have mine if you want" I proposed, pushing the plate away from me and torwards them.

"Really?" Koromon exclaimed, happily. I smiled at his reaction, and nodded.

"Thanks Kari!" My Brother said as he took the omelet and started eating it with Koromon, while I looked at them smiling happily.


End file.
